Automotive windshields are produced in a variety of sizes and shapes. When installed in a vehicle, the windshield is matched with one of an equally wide variety of sizes and types of windshield wiper systems, the purpose of which wiper systems is to quickly and effectively remove rain, snow, dust, and dirt, as well as any other liquid or solid materials that end up on the windshield surface.
It is therefore desirable to evaluate the operational effectiveness of a windshield/wiper combination. This evaluation may be conducted in connection with the design and evaluation of a particular windshield shape, a particular windshield wiper system design, as well as the suitability of the combination of a particular windshield and wiper system.
In addition to design evaluation, it may be desirable to conduct windshield/wiper system evaluations as part of product quality control to evaluate windshield/wiper system performance over time. Similarly, such evaluations may be a useful part of the vehicle assembly inspection process.
It is therefore desirable to develop an effective and efficient system and method for evaluating the performance of windshield/wiper systems.